User talk:Tyrant Hero
I Blud.D.Mess shall Beat you in taking over this wiki! Lockers pic Hey, man. I notice that you are the picture whiz for the wiki. I need your help. Find a pic of some Madness Combat lockers for me, please. Look in MC7, MC5.5, and MC6.5 pictures. Put them in the page entitled "Lockers". Thanks! Stanfyord 02:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. You're the best. You ROCK! Stanfyord 16:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Adopting the wiki Hi Tyrant, I'm Brandon from Wikia. I've seen your contributions on this wiki and they're really good so far. I was wondering, since there isn't an active admin team anymore, would you be interested in becoming a bureaucrat and admin for the Madness Combat Wiki? If you could let me know on my talk page whenever you've given it some thought, that would be great. If there's anyone else you think should be an admin too, feel free to talk to them about it and let me know too, and I can promote them as well. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *You would just be a bureaucrat and admin as on any other wiki, doing admin tasked and, when necessary, bureaucrat tasks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) **Hi Tyrant. Have you given this anymore thought? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ***Yes. If you become an admin and a bureaucrat, you'll be able to do everything you can do now as well as what you see in the two pages I linked you to. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ****I would give you the rights. If you're interested, please be sure to read the two links that I gave you about admin and bureaucrat rights. Then let me know if you're interested. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *****No problem. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The wiki We're the only people left surviving the wiki, dude. We could adopt the wiki together. This wiki's basically dead, and we are the only ones editing the most. See what you think. Also, sign comments using the signature button or use four ~'s. Stanfyord 22:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW where do you get all the pictures you post on this wiki?! Stanfyord 22:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) HEY, DON'T LEAVE ME OUT! I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 02:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Master of Death, Shut the fuck up. We do NOT need you on this dying wiki. The wiki depends on Tyrant Hero and me to revive it. At the moment, we are losing the wiki. Its up to Me and Tyrant Hero to bring it back on its feet. MKWRX and the old admins shot the wiki down, and it was dead for a little bit, but now it is barely breathing. Make some MAJOR edits if you want to help. Stanfyord 03:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant hero, man, can you get a pic of the primary improbability drive for us? Thanks. Stanfyord. Also, can you find a pic of the inside of the car in Madness Aggregation? Well, When you fuckers weren't here i was reponseable for reviving the wiki, dumbass! I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant, Need Help for two series that aren't here... We need to make Madness Elimination and Xionic Madness PagesI'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tyrant, I could Make Certain Pics from the madness series cause i have the sprites to do so and i have sprites for Sheldon D Peters, so i can make pics of him, and since the creator of madness mini would give me Al sprites, i'm making my own ones Leave a message to tell me what you think of this MADNESS DAY HAPPY MADNESS DAY TO THE MADNESS COMBAT WIKI I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) You seen the CS Animations wiki? Yo, nigger, Stanfyord here. Hey man, I got a wiki runnin, and at the moment, its as low as a submarine sandwich. I need it high on damned marijuana and acid. You can help me out, dawg. Here;s the link: http://counterstrikeanimations.wikia.com/wiki/Counter_Strike_Animations_Wiki See ya there. Stanfyord Hello This is Guy22, one of the old admins. I've been banned for locking all the pages, but I'm using my IP address. If it helps, the explanation for the Auditor asploding at the end of MC10 is that the third and secret Improbability Drive was inside the Auditor, which is why the clown killed him. Krinkels said it here I'm not gonna start being active on this wiki again, just wanted to tell you that as help, since it seems you're in charge. Also, the Incident animations are going up in binary. Answer to your question Answer is that Most of them were baned, the number one before you tyrant was Guy22 -I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, MKWRX was the old leader of the wiki, and the founder was El Zilcho. I only know how Guy22 got banned, he was Banned cause of locking pages - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 00:36, November 2, 2011 (UTC) WE ARE RULERS NO ONE WILL TAKE THIS WIKI FROM US! - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I like your screenshots. They're cool! Arthos111 I just joined this wiki because I like MC. Besides can we be nice and not flame to each other? Arthos111 I think, there's a ask to be admin page in comutiy central i dunno, and didn't brandon make an offer to you before? I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 03:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well just ask him. i'm sure he might agree I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 22:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm an Admin I'm an Admin but not of this wiki, i'm admin of the asdfmovie wiki. I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 02:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :D YES FINALLY TYRANT! MADNESS COMBAT 7.5 IS OUT LINK IS FOLLOWING Madness 7.5 well well tyrant i guest after watch you gain control of this wiki you think it's all better but you forget trolls, falmers, and not to sound highy mighty me a wiki terriorst will turned you websit inside out. this place was once decent until oaiasis came and i will not let this wiki become more dominonant then the old admin's new one. that one has been perfectly running whilst this one is dead you will not let this place be back to 100% by god i won't let you oh and don't bother banning me i never make accounts haha! Hey, About the Main Page I'm Doing My Best to Fix It, Loo at the Page to see what it look so far. - I'M THE MASTER OF DEATH!!!!!! 01:14, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I've Made two Madness tribues on newgrounds can you go check them out? The series is called Madness Shooped, Made By Me (Newgrounds user name: Madnesscrazy123) Infobox Just put the text File:Example.PNG or File:Example.JPG. Also if you include |00px to the end like so; File:Example.PNG|00px you can change that number to downsize the image to whatever size you want. Oh, and of course, make sure that they are enclosed in brackets so the finished result should look like this: except with an actual image that has already been uploaded, like say, this one: As you can see, I downsized it to 200px. :) ~T96's is Awesome! Click here for my page! 16:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I suggest... That we use this image: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/madnesscombat/images/1/14/Metal-grid.2.jpg as our new wiki background, if we can even get it up. Since none of us have admin abilities, we will have to contact the original owner or original admins to do it for us.